To save the one you love
by CrystalQueen187
Summary: Anakin WILL save Padmé no matter what. He meets someone who can offer him the power to do that. Ra's Al Guhl is probably the most dangerous person Anakin ever met. But he doesn't care, as long as he can use the waters to save Padmé. The only downside is he has to join a League of Assassins to do it. Better than it sounds. Rated T to be safe.
1. I've come to bargain

Palpatine had told him of a legend. It was about a Sith Lord so powerful he had learned to save others from death. To discover any more information would require Anakin be a Jedi Master. He was not. However in the research he could do he'd discovered a second option.

Throughout history many had tried to use this power. Soon it became clear no one would be able unless the owner of this miracle wanted something from them. Anakin was either incredibly lucky or unlucky, he really couldn't tell. Either way, the owner wanted something from him.

Anakin stood watching the traffic go by on Coruscant. Lots of speeders, too fast to see anything. It was still pretty early so there were plenty of people eating on the balconies of restaurants or dancing on the patios of Nightclubs.

This was where they told him to meet them, right? Anakin was on a walkway for parked speeders. He was pretty sure they'd wanted him there.

The cool night air was crisp. A soft breeze gently ruffled his hair. These were the types of evenings he loved to spend with Padmé.

Just the two of them looking out over the beautiful Coruscant lights. No matter the crazy urban legends of what happened in the shadows, that spread both hope and fear, they felt safe in each other's arms. All of this was for Padmé, he reminded himself.

Suddenly Anakin felt a jab in his neck. He looked to his right and saw the needle in his vain, the liquid quickly emptying out.

Anakin pulled it out. It was too late. Whatever had been injected into him would be staying for a while. There were witnesses. Horrified civilian observers, unfortunately they couldn't do a thing to help. Anakin turned around and saw the people who'd shot and drugged him.

Anakin's eyes grew heavy. "Pick him up" growled the assassin in charge. Her soldiers stormed towards him. He tried to resist. He tried to grab his lightsaber. But everything went dark. Then Anakin knew he was at their mercy.

* * *

Honestly, he kind of wished he'd just been sent to the Outer Rim with Obi Wan. But at the last minute the council decided to send just Obi Wan and keep Anakin on Coruscant.

At the time Anakin had been okay with that. Especially since right after Obi Wan left Padmé found out she was pregnant. Everything seemed to go well at first, until he started having those nightmares.

He couldn't let it happen. He refused. He would not let Padmé die like he did his mother. No matter what the cost.

Palpatine told him an odd legend when they were in the opera house. A Sith Lord who could save others from death, but not himself. If he could save Padmé that was all that mattered. If only information on Sith powers wasn't restricted for Jedi masters.

He did discover one man though. One man who could help him not only protect his family but possibly even bring them back. It would come with a price though. Wasn't any price worth to paying for Padmé? Anakin had expected that man to be dangerous. He just hadn't expected him to kidnap him.

* * *

When someone finally pulled the sack off of his head the room was empty. Even the guy who took the sack away and untied him quickly left answering no questions.

Someone had removed his cybernetic arm. As if he didn't have enough problems already.

Anakin had a few minutes alone not really sure what he was supposed to do. Then doors behind him creaked open. To his surprise, the only person who came through the door was a human 5 year old boy.

"Hello" said Anakin. He walked over to the child. Surprisingly the kid crossed his arms and disgustingly glared at him. It felt weird to be looked down on by someone so much smaller than him. The boy had to be some sort of royalty, Anakim figured. The child was also very strong in the force.

"Hello, Skywalker" said the child. He spoke with a thick accent. "Mother tells me I am to speak with you before you see Grandfather. Do not pretend you don't know who they are".

Anakin did know exactly whom the child spoke of. He crouched down to be at the child's eye level. "I didn't know he had a little grandson" he said in the friendliest voice he could find. That was a mistake.

"I am his heir and future ruler of the galaxy. I am Damian Al Guhl!" said the child sharply. He had really good language skills for such a young age, Anakin had to give him that.

"I didn't mean to insult you" said Anakin. He searched for a way to change the subject. "What planet would we happen to be on?"

"This is Ti'bet" said Damian.

"I take we're in Nanda Parbat?" asked Anakin. Damian nodded.

"You will meet the Demon's Head soon" said Damian. Then the 5 year old left the room. To say this day just kept getting stranger would be an understatement.

Anakin paced the large hall for a couple minutes. Perhaps these people were even more dangerous than he had believed. Did that 5 year old say something about ruling the galaxy?

"Anakin Skywalker" said an menacing voice from behind him. Sure enough at the opposite end of the room was the man Anakin had come to see.

Unlike his grandson, Anakin couldn't sense any force powers of the _Demon's Head._ But everything else about him, power and intimidation radiated off of him. Surrounding him were silent people with swords whose faces were hidden by masks and helmets. It also appeared he himself had several weapons under his cape, though it was kind of hard to tell.

"I am Ra's Al Guhl. Leader of the League of Assassins. And you have come to make a deal" he said.

"They told me you could help save my wife" said Anakin weakly.

"Oh, I can do much more than that" said Ra's "But let me demonstrate". The soldiers led Anakin into a room with a big pool of glowing green water.

"Dip your hand into the pool" said Ra's. Anakin raised his arm. "Your other hand" said Ra's. Anakin did not have another hand to dip into the pool.

"You mean my severed arm?" asked Anakin. Ra's nodded. That kind of explained why they removed the electric one. Anakin attempted to dip what was left of his arm into the green water. He found himself wishing Dooku had cut his arm a little lower to make this easier for him.

Finally Anakin lost his balance and slipped sideways into the green water. Whatever it was like to feel healing, this was it. The careful, complicated patterns of all the different tissues in his arm grew and arranged themselves in a few seconds.

Anakin stood and removed his arm from the water. He looked at himself and then at the pool of water in awe. He now had two working arms. He had back something he'd lost years ago.

"The Lazarus Pool is a very powerful thing, Anakin" said Ra's as he stepped over to him. "It can heal you, regrow your limbs, keep you young and healthy for centuries. It can even bring you back from the dead".

"You mean, people can actually be resurrected?" asked Anakin. He could barely breath enough to say the words.

"How do you think I survived nearly a thousand years? Throughout the universe I have used these pools to sustain my and my families lives. I will die eventually, someday. But in my extremely long life I have grown my League of Assassins into the center of power in the galaxy".

Anakin stumbled. Ra's kept talking.

"I have little time for what is not important. You, Anakin, are very important" he said with a menacing smirk.

"Just help me save Padmé's life" begged Anakin "I can't live without her".

"Which is why I'm going to offer you a deal" said Ra's. "I can allow you to use the Lazarus Pools to save you and your family, but you must give me access to something in return".

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"You're DNA" said Ra's.

"My DNA!" said Anakin "What the Hell could you want with that?"

Ra's chuckled and began walking slow circles around the room. "Has been my mission for centuries to find my one true heir. When he refused I was a bit confused, until my daughter had Damian".

This had something to do with the 5 year old Anakin had met. The child hadn't made a great first impression, but he was still a child. He really hoped nothing bad was going to happen to the boy.

"Naturally I need to make sure my heir is fit to take on his responsibilities" said Ra's. Anakin didn't like the way that sounded. "So before he was born I set out to perfect his genetic make-up" explained Ra's.

"Wait you wanted to change his DNA?" asked Anakin. Ra's nodded. Now that worried Anakin. He knew how bad genetic issues could be and hated the idea of any child having them.

"Is something wrong?" asked Anakin. "Does he have defects or something?"

"No, he's fine" said Ra's. "He's doing great, but he should be better than great. He should be perfect".

Now that, that sounded sick. "Hey, I'm all for helping people with medical issues but there's no such thing as a perfect person. Biology or otherwise" said Anakin.

Ra's looked only annoyed. "Anyway, there's so much about life that we don't understand yet. So I let Damian's natural DNA stay and deemed it impossible to craft the perfect human being. That is, until I heard about you".

Anakin's shock nearly paralyzed him. "Wh-w-what d-do you mean?" he finally stuttered.

"You were a miracle virgin birth Anakin, you know that. Someone, somehow manipulated the force to create you. Now your father, it could be the Cosmic Force itself, a Sith Lord or a Jedi Master, really anyone or anything. That doesn't matter. What does matter is that whoever created you, designed you gene by gene. That is why I need you. Anakin Skywalker. The perfect child".

"Like I said, there's no such thing as a perfect human being and even if there was there's no way in Hell it's me" said Anakin.

"Well, maybe not _100% perfect,_ you are half human after all" said Ra's. "But you were a malnourished slave as a child. You're more than okay now. You've been injured very badly before. No lasting impact accept a few scars. Despite the terrible conditions you've dealt with, you've never had a deadly illness in your life".

"How did you know all that?" asked Anakin.

"I am Ra's Al Guhl" was all he bothered to answer with.

"Enough of this!" Ra's said. "I will allow you and your family to use the pools if you allow us to study your DNA. For the next month's you will stay here with us. You will master both sides of the Force and strike perfect balance between the two. We will give you the League's knowledge, power and protection. In turn you will fight for us. This is my offer, take it or not".

Anakin looked around. It was all for Padmé, he reminded himself. "I accept".

* * *

 **A/N I changed Lazarus Pit to Lazarus Pool because I thought pool sounded more elegant.**

 **Please Review!**


	2. The story

**A/N In case anyone is wondering, its an AU where Obi Wan was sent to the Outer Rim sieges but Anakin was not. Hence he found out about Padmé's pregnancy around the same time she did an the nightmares from ROTS happened much earlier.**

* * *

Padmé rushed to answer the door. With her hair and makeup such a mess she would normally not let anyone in. But the visitor had been a good friend of hers since their teenage years.

"Bruce come in" she said. Her friend entered her apartment. He was tall human with neat black hair and wearing expensive but not formal clothes (Though nearly everything Bruce Wayne owned was very expensive). His appearance suggested he was on his way to somewhere important.

"Padmé, you need to calm down and take care of yourself" said Bruce as soon as he saw her. He was right about one thing. She definitely wasn't calm.

"My friend Anakin, you know, the Jedi? Last night he was kidnapped and the press is having a field day and I'm the last one who saw him so the Jedi want to speak to me so then the press-"

"Padmé, it's not healthy for either of you if you spend all your time stressing out and don't relax or eat" Bruce insisted. When Bruce Wayne saw a problem, he was the type to take it into his own hands whether he'd been asked to or not. So being such close friends he didn't need any more invitation to march into her kitchen and throw something in the toaster for her.

She had the same news story playing on repeat. "Witnesses say he appeared to be casually waiting for something when unexpectedly shot with a dart containing some sort of sleeping drug" said the reporter.

The story continued. "This corner of the event captured by security hologram shows him attempting to resist but ultimately passing out and being dragged away by two unidentified persons by order of another. Witnesses say off camera there were at least two other people though the exact number of kidnappers differs by each account. It ranges from 4 to 6 to 15".

"So you have no more information than the media does at this point?" asked Bruce.

"I really hope I can help the Jedi with their investigation, but I honestly have no clue what happened" said Padmé as her voice cracked.

"The armor and masks those guys were wearing were kind of odd don't you think? It almost looks like a more practical version of something really, really old fashioned" said Bruce.

"Yeah, I guess" said Padmé. "I have no idea who they are. Some are saying it's the Separatists but I don't think-"

"I highly doubt the Separatists have anything to do with it" said Bruce. "Padmé, I know those reporter's aren't going to want to leave you alone but you can't make it seem like you had anything to do with this".

If anyone would know about her situation, it was Bruce Wayne. He was one of the richest people in the Galaxy. At a young age his parents were murdered in front of him. If anyone knew how to deal with attention in a hard time, it was him. Padmé decided to be grateful that at least Anakin had a chance to be saved, unlike the Waynes.

"Anyway, here's that holodisc I borrowed" said Bruce as he handed her the disc.

"Thank-you" said Padmé. She looked back at Bruce. He looked like there was something he really needed to say but wasn't an easy topic to get into. "Bruce, what is it?" she asked.

"Padmé, everyone knows I have a lot of money and a lot of connections. But most people don't realize how much I'm really capable of" said Bruce. That made sense. When Bruce was in public he acted like a spoiled brat or a privileged playboy. He wasn't always mean, but he rarely acted at all mature.

But the real Bruce was very kind and one of the most intelligent people Padmé knew. His exact reason for the act she wasn't entirely sure. Her best guess was that it was his defense mechanism. His way of dealing with the pressure of the constant media attention was to shine the light on something fake. It was even more logical when considering what happened to him as a child.

Bruce was right. He was capable of much more than most believed. Padmé remembered laughing at the confused media when they got word of his "charity project". Something she knew was very much in Bruce's character, but not what the "billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne" would do. Although admittedly all the legal stuff Bruce had to do because of it showed the press more of the serious business side usually only reserved for Wayne Enterprises.

"Padmé, if there's anything I can do to help your hus-I mean your friend, don't hesitate to call me. I'll fly right over" said Bruce. Then whatever Bruce had thrown in her toaster popped up. "Here, a healthy breakfast for the two of you" said Bruce as he handed her a plate.

"Thanks" mumbled Padmé before taking a bite. With everything that was going on it hadn't occurred to her how hungry she was until she actually smelled her breakfast.

"Now enjoy only the fat and junk you'll get" said Bruce. For a moment Padmé was confused, until she remembered who actually got the good stuff of whatever she ate.

"Oh why do I try to hide anything from you?" asked Padmé jokingly. Bruce was an even better detective than she remembered.

"Don't worry I haven't told anyone. Not even Alfred" said Bruce. Padmé was relieved that the subject was finally something other than what she knew about who took Anakin. Likely sensing this, Bruce asked "When did you find out you were going to become a mother?"

"A month to two months ago probably" said Padmé. "It was…..well anyway in few months I'll have a child to raise".

"Certainly quite the change to your life anyway" said Bruce. "Don't worry Padmé. You'll be a great mother. Your kid will be lucky to have you" he said trying to give reassurance.

"Yours is going to be too" said Padmé. She gave him a smile.

"I'm headed to go pick him up now, actually" said Bruce. "I don't think he knows exactly who I am. So when I bring Dick home, I hope at the very least he'll be pleasantly surprised with such a big home".

"I remember last week flipping through the news. 60% of the media was shocked. "Drunk playboy Bruce Wayne fosters 12 year old kid". While the other 35% were understanding. Dick's in the same position you were at one point. Then the other 5% say just let this guy handle his own personal business. I think those are the smart ones" said Padmé.

There were different types of famous people. Padmé was a former queen and a senator. She was well respected. Bruce could probably be in that group with her. Why he chose to stay the type where the only thing anyone cared about was gossip she didn't know. At the very least he could point eyes ocn the subject of his choosing, whether it be a charity or Wayne Tech's newest invention. She just hopped he could point them away for Dick Grayson.

"You should've seen Alfred when I told him I decided to take in Dick as a foster son. He was pretty good at not visually reacting, but I could see in his eyes he wanted to shout" said Bruce. Padmé wondered if anyone other than Bruce would've noticed.

"Mistress Padmé!" said C3P0. "Have you heard the news! Master Anakin is in danger! Excuse me, why are you moving your hand across your throat?"

Padmé glanced at Bruce who was making a hand signal for C3P0 to cut off. "Well I better get going now" said Bruce as he stood up and headed over to the door. She should get moving too Padmé thought. She had to get ready for a long day.

* * *

 **A/N This is technically a Star Wars/Batman crossover but there will be other superheroes. Be prepared for a Marvel character or two.**


	3. Nanda Parbat

A Togruta with a metal guard from his nose to his mouth that concealed most of his face led Anakin through Nanda Parbat. The more Anakin saw the more he wondered just what he got himself into.

They stumbled into a room where some training was going on. "Sorry, wrong turn" said the man guiding him. In the hall someone was trying to break a clay vase by, shooting an arrow from a bow, through a flaming ring that was sliding left and right. This was the training he was going to have?

"One of the first weapons our species created, you know" said someone who'd creeped up behind Anakin. He turned around to see a human woman with black hair and tan skin. She looked around 19 and was a little on the short side and certainly no beauty.

Yet, she was tough and muscular and the only vibes she sent out were of power and confidence. There was something about her movements that we're full of grace and cunning. Anakin made a mental note not to get on her bad side.

"We would use simple things like staffs, spears, bows and arrows, even just throwing rocks. And we would hunt food together, and we survived" said the woman.

"Hi" said Anakin unsure how to respond. "Uh, what's your name?"

"I am Nyssa Al Guhl. You may be seeing me quite a lot, Skywalker. I am incharge off all the training here at the League" she said.

"Ah," said Anakin. This was Ra's Al Guhl's daughter. She took after her father very much, although she looked a little young to be Damian Al Guhl's mother.

"While you are with us you will learn to use nearly every type of weapon that exists, including the oldest ones. I will be teaching your regular fighting, my sister Talia will teach you to master the Force" said Nyssa.

So Ra's had a second daughter. Given Nyssa's age it seemed more likely Talia was Damian's mother, assuming she was older than Nyssa that was. He still couldn't guess who the kid's father was though.

"Do not expect anything that happens from now on to be easy. You will meet me in the armory at sunrise tomorrow morning. Be strong and you might just survive" said Nyssa. Then she left.

"Well," said his guide "let's get going".

Anakin entered a tiny room with a queen sized bed, a desk with a chair, a small closet, and barely enough extra space for a person to spread their arms out.

"Not much but at least you don't have to share with anyone" said his guide. Then he shut the door and left Anakin alone.

Anakin let out a sigh and walking over to his window. It was round with squares around the edges. He had to admit it was kinda cool.

Sticking his head outside he saw that Nanda Parbat was high in the mountains and likely relatively near one of the poles. Frosy air bit at his nose. No Tatooine, that was for sure.

What was he doing? As if the name _League of Assassins_ wasn't enough of a red flag, they'd dragged him here by force and spoke of doing some very un-Jedi like things.

But without the League's help there was no way to save Padmé, he reminded himself. Padmé must be worried sick about him, he realized.

Anakin walked over to the little desk and began writing a letter.

* * *

 _Dear Padmé_

 _I am okay. I found a way to protect you and our child, but to do so I'll have to stay away for a few months. Don't try to find me or tell anyone else what's going. The more anyone knows the more risk they're at. I'll come back to you as soon as I can. I love you._

 _Love_

 _Anakin_

* * *

 **A/N Sorry this chapter is really pretty short compared to the first two. But I'm going to write some of Anakin's actual training next chapter. That'll be fun so I look forward to that.**

 **Thanks to those who followed and reviewed!**


	4. Two sides of the Force

**A/N Sorry this took so long, I've been a bit distracted with my other stories. Here's chapter 4, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

League of Assassins force training. Anakin wasn't sure what to expect, but the words themselves sounded slightly ominous. Then again, does anything with the word "assassin" in it sound particularly friendly?

After his rough morning of regular training, the force portion should be rather forgettable. He was a Jedi, he already knew everything they'd teach him, right? Wrong!

Anakin and five other force sensitive recruits stood in a straight line waiting for Talia to arrive. None of them wanted to stand out from any of the others. With their spines straight and hands behind their backs they appeared as though they could be statues.

Suddenly the gordian man next to Anakin was zapped with force lightning. Everyone jumped as he screamed in pain. Anakin frantically examined the large stone chamber, until he saw the attacker on the cement entry steps.

"I would learn to sense me, otherwise you might not get a second chance the next time" said the woman. She was in her mid-twenties and had long, flowing, curly black hair. The woman delicately picked up a sword and slowly walked her way toward the recruits. "I am Talia Al Guhl. The daughter of the Demon".

So this was Talia. With her cunning, grace, and beauty she was clearly a true royal woman of the League of Assassins. She walked over to a wookie recruit. "Kuroka, hold still" she said. Talia sliced across the wookie's arm, leaving blood gushing. As Kuroka cried out a small human woman spoke up.

"Stop!" she pleaded. The girl was Atalanta, the only other new recruit Anakin knew by name. They'd met that morning. She was just 17 years old and had come to the League out of desperation.

Talia slowly turned to the girl and menacingly asked "What will you do to stop me, Atalanta?" Atalanta froze for a few moments. "Five, four, three, two, one" counted Talia. She raised her sword about Atalanta's head.

Anakin instinctively force pushed Talia away. She smacked into the granite wall. Was he imagining it, or did he hear a cracking sound?

In his quick action he'd accidentally knocked over one of the torches and set a tapestry ablaze, which he would probably be in trouble for, but he didn't really care.

Anakin stood with arm stretch out breathing heavily. His thoughts were beginning to clear but be could still feel the surge of protective emotion running through him.

"Good, Anakin, good" said Talia. A smile spread across her lips. "Thank-you, for demonstrating for us"

"What?" asked Anakin. Talia stood and walked to the center of the room.

"That, was a perfect example of today's lesson. The first thing you all must learn, is how to use both the Darkside and the Light".

Anakin didn't know how to respond. There's always the _Giving into the Darkside isn't the Jedi way_ but he couldn't cross Talia and he wasn't _really_ a Jedi anymore. Besides, learning to use both sides of the Force was technically part of the deal, he just hadn't gave it too much thought.

The idea just seemed so incredibly foreign. The Jedi used only the light and the Sith were all Dark. He never really imagined anyone used both; it was always one or the other.

Talia spoke up again. "What Anakin here unknowingly demonstrated, was a combination of protectiveness and anger"

She turned directly to Anakin. "Out of kindness and compassion for Atalanta, both Lightside qualities, you desired to help her. That is exactly what the Lightside is supposed to be". Anakin glanced over at Atalanta for a brief moment.

"However ever it was your anger and passion that drove you took action, which is what you used the Darkside for" said Talia. She continued speaking as she walked toward a large chest.

"Many major force users in the Galaxy, like the Jedi and Sith for example, only use one side of the force while teaching their students to suppress and oppose the other" she monologued.

"However, quite frankly that is completely wrong" said Talia as she crouched down and pulled out a roll of bandages which she then threw at at the bleeding wookie.

"There are two equal and opposite sides of the Force. One cannot exist without the other. To have too much dark or light would destroy one's soul. This is why we will learn and harness both. Understand?"

Anakin and everyone else nodded their heads. This speech sounded vaguely familiar, like he'd heard something similar before from somewhere; but he couldn't place from where. One thing was sure, if he had, it hadn't been as on the nose as this.

Talia walked back to the front of the room and faced all her students. She drew a sword for not apparent reason. Instead of attacking like Anakin feared she would she simply ran her fingers along the edges.

"Lesson number one. Never lead the Galaxy completely to one end or the other. When darkness rises, light rises to meet it. When light rises, darkness rises to meet it".

She spun the sword around and abruptly stopped it's motion with it pointing at her students.

"If you think the force itself can't make conscious decisions, your wrong. The force will do nearly anything to balance itself"

Talia paused. Anakin thought for a moment she glanced at him, but then she turned away. He decided he'd imagined it, at least he hoped.

"If anyone using just one side gets to powerful, someone using the opposite will rise to oppose or defeat them"

Anakin thought of how the Sith had risen again after having been thought extinct for thousands of years. Had what Talia was saying really been the case?

"Now, naturally you wouldn't want to lose your power because the force had to send someone to balance you, would you? I guarantee no matter how much the force may like you personally-" Talia glanced at Anakin for a brief second.

"The force may work against you should you rise one side to too much power. If you don't believe how crucial this balance is, allow me to emphasize to you, too much dark or light, would detroy the Galaxy as you know it"

Anakin knew where he'd heard a similar speech before.

"Now my students" said Talia. "Let's learn to properly use both the Darkside and the Light"

* * *

 **A/N Please Review! I want to know what you think.**

 **Also, due to computer issues I'm having problems getting out the next update.**


End file.
